Vida teñida de rojo
by Saorii D.Herondale
Summary: Siempre le dijeron que él no existió —Tú lo imaginaste, para tener a quien culpar —dijeron—. No estuviste bañada en sangre —aseguraron. Pero él volvio para teñir su mundo de rojo. Traicionar o ser asesinado. Matar ó morir. Pase lo que pase, Gray no dejará que la entreguen. Matará por ella. Vivirán. [Intercambio:¿¡Feliz San Valentín, mí amor? Para Florecita del foro: 413 days]
1. El resurgir de las llamas

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Este OS es dedicado a Florecita1008JG por el intercambio: ¿¡Feliz San Valentín, mí amor!? Del foro 413 days!

Advertencias: OoC en exceso, no es mi culpa, no puedo mantener nada IC(?)-Pero creo aqui,queda justificado, digo,creo yo.- Intentó de Suspense/Horror/Hurt Confort -que sigo liandome con este genero-. Universo Alterno. No me hago responsable de la pérdida de su tiempo por esta abominación.

Palabras: 3,535 -sin notas, ni nada de nada, sólo el texto "interesante las

las palabras en _cursiva/inclinadas_ (?) son recuerdos.

Y las palabras entre ("") comillas, son pensamientos o voces, pa' hacerlo bien angst, como yo(?)

Notas de la atractiva autora al final(?)

* * *

 _ **Para Florecita1008JG**_

* * *

 _Capítulo 1: El resurgir de las llamas_

* * *

 _Sangre._

 _Risa._

 _Muerte._

 _Soledad._

 _Miedo._

 _Fuego._

 _—Oka-sama— una pequeña de 10 años lloraba. —Oto-sama, Nee-sama— de pronto una figura apareció, y escucho, por ¿Primera vez? esa tetrica risa. Esa maldita risa que la atormentaria de por vida_

Ella gritó.

Ella despertó.

Una pesadilla. No, claro que no. Un recuerdo, uno muy amargo.

Se sentó en la cama, tomó una toallita que siempre dejaba en su mesa de noche, para ocasiones como esta.  
Seco su sudor y tomó la botella de agua y las pastillas para dormir, que tenía en su cajón, para noches como esta.

—Juvia ¿Estás bien?— una pelirroja se sentó en la cama continúa.

—Siento mucho el haberla despertado Erza-san, Juvia tuvo una— la nombrada miró las manos de su amiga, la peli-azul jugaba con ellas, temblorosa —Una pesadilla, pero Juvia ya tomó sus pastillas, así que ya puede volver a dormir— trató de sonreír, pero la pelirroja la conocía, sabía que su amiga no estaba bien.

—Yo también tuve una pesadilla Juvia, crees que— agarró su almohada y se levantó camino el metro y medio que separaba sus camas y dijo —¿Puedo dormir contigo? Es que, tengo miedo—

Se sorprendió al escuchar a su amiga. Erza sabía que estaba logrando su objetivo de distraer a su amiga. Juvia le hizo un espacio en la cama y Erza se acostó, se quedaron en silencio mirando el techo.

—¿Con que soñó Erza-san?— preguntó la peli-azul con curiosidad.

—¿Eh?— se puso nerviosa e improvisó lo primero que se le ocurrió —Soñé con que un pastel de fresas quería comerme— Juvia sonrió maternalmente.

—El pastel debió de temerle a Erza-san— bromeó mientras cerraba los ojos, las pastillas habían hecho su efecto.

Erza sólo pudo observarla, y recordar cuando eran unas niñas y jugaban en el patio de su casa, en ese entonces, Juvia no hablaba de manera un tanto peculiar, y era una niña muy alegre, pero tuvo que mudarse y perdieron contacto por cuatro años, al reencontrarse, dos años después de la muerte de la familia Loxar, pudo notar a su amiga, más tímida, y con la manía de hablar en tercera persona, y solía apartarse de las personas. Aún recordaba que tuvo que gritarle y empujarla para convencerla que no tenía que apartarse. Ese día comieron mucho helado de fresa y lloraron como nunca. Y, entre sollozos le había confesado que había visto a un hombre en medio del fuego.

[...]

Juvia despertó, notó que su amiga aún seguía durmiendo, vio el reloj, 5:30 am, suspiró cansada, vivían en los dormitorios del colegio, no tenía porque despertarse tan temprano puesto que sus clases empezaban hasta las 7:30 am.

—Juvia hubiera preferido dormir— se quejó mientras tomaba su uniforme e iba a ducharse de una vez.

Al sentir el agua en su cuerpo recordó su pesadilla. Siempre soñaba con la silueta de un hombre. Y con una risa. Pero, los peritos habían determinado que había sido una fuga de gas.

—Pero Juvia estaba bañada en sangre—

"Bañada en sangre, pero solo en tus sueños" Escucho una voz. Cerró los ojos. Las voces dentro de su cabeza volvían. Recordaba que después del incendio el estado la habia mandado a tomar terapia psicológica, donde la convencieron que nunca estuvo con sangre, que no hubo ningún hombre en la escena del crimen. Sólo un simple incendio. —Pero ¿Cómo me salve?—

"Porque fue tu culpa"

—No es cierto, y-yo debí haber estado jugando en el jardin—

"Hubieras pedido ayuda"

Cerró la llave del agua y se secó, esas voces habían vuelto sólo para atormentarla más.

"Todo lo que amas perece"  
"Atraes la mala suerte"

Juvia se vistió y se sentó en su cama, empezó a dar golpecitos con el pie, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos. Esas voces, que le susurran que es su culpa, que elladebió morir, que ella los traicionó al seguir viviendo.

"Muere" escucho, el zapateo se detuvo. "Bañate en sangre, y ve con ellos" una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Si, esa era la mejor idea, vestirse de sangre, y esfumarce.

—¿Qué hora es Juvia?— preguntó una somnolienta pelirroja que se estiraba acostada.

La peliazul parpadeo, volviendo en si. La voz se calló. —Las 6:00 am Erza-san— contestó normalmente. Aunque su compañera pudo notar su rostro confuso.

—Ya veo, me daré una ducha rápida, y bajamos juntas a comer algo ¿Te parece bien la idea?— dijo mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba rumbo al baño. Juvia sólo asintió en silencio.

6:10 am, tocaron la puerta.

Juvia se levantó, y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Gray Fullbuster ahí. Aunque eran poco cercanos, a ella le gustaba mucho, pero tenía miedo en relacionarse con los demás. Sino fuera por Erza, ella no tendría ningun amigo, se hubiera cerrado con los demás, y definitivamente, no hubiera conocido a Gray.

Se conocieron en los primeros días de Instituto, el no había reparado en ella. Al contrario, Juvia se había paralizado al verlo.

 _—¿Juvia? Tierra llamando a Juvia ¿Aterrizas?— preguntó burlona la pelirroja_

 _—¿Eh? Disculpe a Juvia, Erza-san— miró al suelo, avergonzada. Ella no podía atreverse a perderse entre sueños con alguien._

 _—¿Veías a Gray?- ante la mirada confundida, aclaró —El chico peli-negro que se está quitando la camisa- sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al comprobar lo dicho._

 _—Gray-sama es atractivo— murmuró apenada, Erza rió. Si, era atractivo. Quizás era lo que su amiga necesitaba. Un amor. Y sólo tal vez así se abriría con más gente._

 _—Lo conocí al mudarme, ¿Te lo presentó?— insinuó con tono pícaro._

 _—Erza-san sabe lo que Juvia opina. Juvia sólo trae mala suerte y perdición a las personas— ante la mirada de reproche de su amiga se entristecio, por más que le dijeran que estaba equivocada, nada le haría cambiar de opinión._

 _La pelirroja se encogió de hombros, cansada, llevaba años intentando hacer reaccionar a la peli-azul, años en vano._

 _—Vamos— la tomó de la mano y se acercaron al muchacho —Tengo ganas de saludar—Juvia enrojecio —Gray, de nuevo juntos-_

 _El moreno sonrió a su amiga, pero puso una expresión sería al ver a su acompañante. —Si, y eso me alegra ¿Tú amiga?—_

 _—Mi nombre es Juvia, Gray-sama— el nombrado abrió los ojos al escuchar es sufijo empleado después de su nombre. Erza ahogó una carcajada._

 _—_ Juvia ¿Puedo pasar? _—_ su voz la devolvió a la realidad.

 _—_ ¡Claro Gray-sama! _—_ enrojecio de nuevo y se apartó de la puerta, invitandolo a pasar _—_ Erza-san se está duchando, ¿Gray-sama quiere que le avise que se encuentra aquí? _—_ preguntó inocentemente

"Claro que si quiere. ¿Quien quisiera estar con una traidora asesina?"  
"Nadie, porque nadie te quiere"

Gray observó como Juvia ladeaba su cabeza ligeramente, en repetivas ocasiones, como si fuera un tic. _—_ ¿Te encuentras bien? _—_ Juvia se enderezo y parpadeo mientras asintia. _—_ Y no, la espero contigo _—_ el le sonrió, cosa que le sorprendía porque casi nunca lo hacía.

"Y menos a ti, porque nadie te quiere"

 _—_ Esta bien Gray-sama _—_ dijo ignorando la voz en su cabeza, ambos se sentaron en la misma cama.

El silencio reino.

Ese momento de silencio le sirvió a Gray para recordar, su primer acercamiento real con la chica.

 _Juvia no podía creer donde estaba. Una fiesta, y encima estaba bebiendo._  
 _Gray veía de reojo a la chica,mientras bailaba con una albina._

 _—_ _Gray_ _—_ _es_ _cucho que lo llamaron_ _—_ _Necesito que cuides de Juvia por mi_ _—_ _el la miró incrédulo -Me reconcilie con Jellal_ _—_ _la cara de Erza le hizo competencia a su cabello._ _—_ _¿Podrías?_ _—_

 _El chasqueo la lengua molesto._ _—_ _Como quieres que cuide a una tipa rara que se aleja de las personas_ _—_ _ante esas palabras, la pelirroja lo jaló de la mano._

 _—_ _Te diré algo Gray, y quiero que mantengas tu boca cerrada_ _—_ _el trago saliva, su amiga solía darle, algo, de miedo._ _—_ _Y agradece que ande ebria y que este feliz porque ya estoy de nuevo con Jellal, porque sino te mataría, aquí mismo._ _—_ _cosa que nadie dudaría._ _—_ _Juvia es la única sobreviviente de su familia,sus padres y hermana murieron en un raro incendio, ella jura haber visto a un hombre— el sólo la escuchaba, ella lo miraba a los ojos, el busco con su mirada a Juvia. —Esta mal, siente que es de mala suerte, que lastimara a quien este cerca de ella ¡De puro milagro no nos aparta a su primo y a mi!— exclamó molesta. —No la juzgues, al fin y al cabo su historia es...— no pudo terminar de hablar porque fue interrumpida._

 _—Jodidamente similar— murmuró el._

 _—Si—_

 _—Erza, vete tranquila, yo...— suspiró. —Yo la vigilare, y trataré de ayudarla—_

 _Erza sólo le sonrió, y se fue sabiendo, que la dejaba en buenas manos. Al quedarse sólo se puso en pensar en sus padres. Ellos también habían muerto,en un asalto, frente a sus ojos, sino fuera porque su tía Ur,le dio mucho amor,paciencia y otras cosas que se avergonzaba al recordar, el también estaría mal._

Ese día se prometió cuidar a la chica, aunque también tuvo que ver, los hechos ocurridos después.

 _—Juvia baja de ahi— estaba sorprendido, no podía creer que la chica tímida fuera esa que ahora bailaba provocativamente sobre la mesa. La misma que meneaba sus caderas al ritmo de One more time*_

 _—¡Déjame bailar, Gray!— gritó mientras se empezaba a desabrocharse los botones de la blusa. El se sorprendió ¿Le había llamado solamente Gray? Estaba estupefacto. ¿Qué le había pasado a la muchacha tierna que siempre se ruborizaba al verlo? Sin pensarlo más, la cargo, pasó su cuerpo por encima de su hombro y se la llevo de la maldita fiesta._

 _Juvia no paraba de darle golpecitos en la espalda, cosa, que ya lo venía hartando._  
 _Hasta que por fin llegaron a su habitación. La acostó en la cama, y cuando se iba, la escuchó. —Gray-sama, bese a Juvia porfavor— sus palabras lo descolocaron un poco, se acercó lentamente, hasta quedar frente a sus labios, fruncido el ceño. Por eso se comportaba distinta. Estaba borracha._

 _Besó su frente y por primera vez, le sonrió de verdad. —Así no Juvia— negó con la cabeza al ver los mohines que le hacía. —Quiero que lo recuerdes— beso su frente y se marchó._

 _Esa noche, soñó con ella._

—¡Gray!— exclamó Erza sorprendida al verlo sentado junto a Juvia. En un completo silencio. —¿Qué haces aquí?—

—Vine por ustedes, el pelo de chicle se fue con Lucy y no quiero comer solo— se excusó.

Partieron juntos a desayunar.

[...]

Se levantó de su cama, decidido, este fin de semana su plan se llevaría al cabo. Por fin ella, sería suya.

[...]

Un escalofrío lo recorrió. Tuvo un mal presentimiento, y por alguna extraña razón, pensó en Juvia.

[...]

El fin de semana había llegado al fin, por ser días festivos, muchos alumnos habían salido con sus familias. Los pocos que se habían quedado fueron trasladados al edificio antiguo. Para así tenerlos a todos juntos. Erza había salido, pero Juvia se alegraba de que su primo Gajeel hubiera decidido quedarse.

Un profesor entró a la sala del dormitorio.

— Muy bien, como muchos sabrán, este fue el primer dormitorio del Instituto, tiene sólo 7 habitaciones, 3 para las mujeres, 3 para los chicos, y la séptima, para mi— dijo muy sonriente. Todos asintieron. —Esta es la sala común, y por aquel pasillo— señaló un pasillo oscuro. —Esta la mini-cafetería, no se pagó el servicio, al ser tan pocos estudiantes, pero hay comida, espero que sepan cocinar— se burló. —Diré sus nombres por parejas, y así dormiran, por flojera mía, sólo diré los nombres, ustedes peleen por la habitación.— tras un pausa continuó. —Minerva y Ultear— las nombradas sonrieron por quedar juntas. —Las hermanitas Aguria— Yukino festejó mientras la mayor rodaba los ojos.—Juvia y Levy— Juvia reconoció a la chica pequeña como el interés amoroso de su primo, recordando sus palabras "Tiene una sonrisa hermosa, y pelo azul que hechiza, pero se encierra mucho en lo que hace, así que no creo que me halla notado, de lo que se pierde. -Gray y Gajeel. Erik y Loke. Rusty y Zancrow.— dicho eso se marchó.

—Juvia, enana ¿Dónde dormiran?— preguntó un peli-negro con piercings.

Las chicas observaron como Minerva y Ultear entraron en una habitación, y como Sorano arrastraba a su hermana a la habitación contigua. —Creo que en la última Gajeel— dijo resignada Levy. Juvia observaba en silencio.

—Perfecto— murmuró.

Todos los alumnos fueron a desempacar, no traían mucho equipaje, ya que sólo seria un fin de semana, Levy se encontraba observando el edificio, o más bien mansión donde se quedarían.

—Interesante lugar ¿Verdad enana?— preguntó Gajeel mientras aparecía comiendo una manzana.

—El Instituto De Fiore en un principio fue un internado de élite. Estamos en el primer dormitorio. La arquitectura, la decoración, todo, es antiguo— dijo mientras observaba las cabezas disecadas que estaban en la pared.

Todos de pronto se reunieron en la sala, cuando la energía eléctrica empezó a fallar.

—Tal vez deberíamos hablarle al profesor— opinó Yukino.

—O tal vez deberíamos ir nosotros— sugirio Zancrow.

—O, tal vez, deberíamos hacer algo en vez de hablar— dijo harto Gajeel.

—Nunca había visto a ese profesor— murmuró Sorano. Minerva volteó a verla.

La televisión se encendió, todos voltearon a verla, un vídeo empezó. En el, podía verse un hombre usando una máscara, y con una especie de cuervo en el hombro.

—Bienvenidos a mi obra, jóvenes. Se que se preguntan quien soy, pero la verdadera pregunta es _¿Qué harían para vivir?_ He dado la tercera llamada, ya el telón se ha levantado. Mi obra ha empezado. ¿Les interesa saber de que trata? Sencillo. De _muerte_. Quiero que se maten entre que _se bañen en sangre_. Ahora están encerrados en este pequeño edificio, no pueden salir, al menos, que maten a los demás. Ensucien sus manos. _¡Tiñan de rojo el paisaje!_ Pero, no quiero ser tan malvado, se que hay presas muy fáciles entre ustedes, hay tres chicas, que seguro morirían primero. Así, que escuchen bien. Encierren a Juvia Loxar en el baño, ustedes entren a la cocina, y cuando salgan, les prometo que la puerta estará abierta. De lo contrario, espero ver sus expresiones al morir. _Tic tac, el tiempo avanza. Tienen diez minutos para tomar su decisión. Tic tac, dije que volveria_ \- la televisión se apagó. Todos se vieron entre ellos. Juvia apretó su ropa, y bajo la mirada, un recuerdo la invadió...

 _—Serás mía pequeña, recuerdalo, tic tac, volveré por ti— recordó haber oído en medio del fuego._

—Nunca fue un sueño— murmuró temblorosa.

"Claro que no, y ahora por tu culpa, todos morirán, empezando por tu amada Gray-sama"

—El tipo esta loco, debe ser una broma de mal gusto— Rusty reía, no creyendo ni una sola palabra.

—¿Juvia te encuentras bien?— preguntó Levy, ya que la nombrada sólo veía el suelo, en el acto, todos dirigieron su mirada a ella.

—El volvió por Juvia. Lo dijo, el va a matar a Juvia— dijo entre sollozos. —Juvia no quiere que por su culpa más gente sea dañada ¡Juvia no quiere que mueran!—

—No te preocupes linda— dijo un pelinaranja mientras ajustaba sus lentes —Sólo es una broma de mal gusto, anda, vamos a comer para que te relajes ¡Los invito a comer fuera, chicos!— se dirigió a la puerta, seguido por todos los chicos, la abrió, y lo siguiente paso muy rápido, sólo un sonido se escucho, seguido por gritos.

Un balazo. Pero ¿De dónde? Un cadáver, y el piso de madera, teñido de sangre.

Se quedaron paralizados. Asustados. Inmóviles como cobardes. Ultear y Minerva fueron las primeras en acercarse -al cuerpo inerte- viendo así, el tiro perfecto, en el corazón, rápido y conciso. Muerte segura. Ni siquiera se agacharon junto el cadáver, no habia nada que ver.

—La puerta debe estar ligada a un arma por afuera- Minerva señalo lo obvio mientras se sentaba en un sofá. Tranquila. Sin miedo.

—Osea que no es una simple broma— Ultear miro a Juvia mientras hablaba. Pensando. Analizando.

Levy le tomó la mano a Gajeel asustada, temía por todos. El miraba a su prima. Gray se acercó a Juvia, tratando de darle apoyo. Yukino empezó a llorar, Sorano disimuladamente tomó un cuchillo -que extrañamente- estaba por la chimenea y se acercó a su hermana. Ignorando que Erik la observaba, y que sonreía. Rusty y Zancrow intercambiaron una mirada, arrastraron el cuerpo sin vida de Loke hasta el baño, encerrandolo ahí, y viendo a Juvia.

—Entra ahí— pidió Rusty con falsa amabilidad. Zancrow la tomó de la muñeca, intentando arrastrarla hasta el lugar, un golpe en la cara por parte de Gray lo detuvo. Un sonoro -crash- se escucho. Le había roto la nariz, Juvia corrió a los brazos de su primo.

—¿Pero que diablos Gray? ¡Loke murió por su culpa! No pienso morir por una rara— escupió molesto, mientras la sangre le escurria.

—Loke murió por idiota, nos dijeron que no podíamos salir, míralo, como si... el hubiera sido nuestro conejillo de indias — todos voltearon a ver a Minerva, lo decia tan calmada, tan natural, que algunos no batallaron en imaginarla con un cuchillo, matandolos a todos, tranquilamente, y sin perder la clase en ningún momento.

—Aunque hay que agradecerle al mujeriego— comentó Ultear —Ahora sabemos que puede haber más trampas, no sólo es el psicópata que va tras Juvia, ni nosotros, también podemos morir por otras cosas—

—Han pasado los diez minutos— Sorano acariciaba la melena de su hermana que seguía llorando.

Como si hubiera escuchado, la televisión se prendió, mostrando nuevamente a la persona con la máscara y el cuervo. Una risa macabra se escucho. Juvia se estremeció al reconocerla un —Es el...— escapó de sus labios. Gray le agarró la mano en un acto inconciente. El sujeto empezó a hablar.

—Tic tac. El tiempo ha acabado. Tic tac, una vida me he llevado. Mis queridos jóvenes, esto no es un juego, no me es divertido ser yo quien los mate, así que por favor, no repitan la estupidez de ese gatito que se creía león. Si quieren suicidarse, tomen un cuchillo, así podré apreciar sus rostros mientras su último suspiro se les escapaba, junto al pavor de pensar si les dolerá... todas las puertas, ventanas y cualquier escape que se les ocurra, esta conectado a armas, explosivos y demas cosas que no dire porque se pierde el misterio de mi obra. Todo detonara si intentan escapar. Recuerden que no hay nadie mas aqui. Estan a mi merced. Creo que aún no deciden, así que les dare hora y media. Noventa minutos. Matense, o entregenla. Vivan, o mueran. Ustedes lo deciden. Tic tac, el piso rojo está. Tic tac, tu vida se te escapará.—

La televisión volvió a apagarse. Gray quería acercarse y revisarla, pero no quería soltar a Juvia, le daba la impresión que si soltaba su mano se derrumbaria. Y tenía miedo, de no poder alcanzarla.  
Erik pareció haber leído su pensamiento, ya que se dirigió a ella. —No es un vídeo — susurró —¡Mierda! ¡No es un vídeo!— gritó esta vez. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, hasta Yukino había dejado de llorar, y Ultear y Minerva habían dejado de hablar - lo que sea- que habían estado conversando.

—Sino es un vídeo el maldito debe estar cerca— Dicho esto, Zancrow se metió a la cocina, regresando con unas tijeras para cortar carne, y un cuchillo enorme. —Rusty— el aludido sólo asintió. —Debe ser el bastardo del profesor— ambos se dirigieron al cuarto del mayor, dispuestos a matarlo.

—Pongamosle fin a la obra— abrieron la puerta y se sorprendieron con la vista. Sangre. Y en la pared escrito estaba —Sino se matan entre ustedes, los cazare yo, vamos a teñir los cielos de rojo, tic tac, el tiempo avanza.— leyó. Los demás llegaron y observaron, la cama estaba revuelta, había vidrios por todo el piso, y algo que parecía ser la oreja estaba al pie de la ventana. Sangre por todos lados, y un pie que se mostraba debajo de la cama.

—Vamos a entregarla— dijo decidida Ultear ante la mirada incrédula de su primo. —¿Qué? Busco el bien mayor—

—Pienso lo mismo, si tanto te interesa, pueden rescatarla después— apoyo Minerva.

Gray se enfureció, no permitiría que la entregarán —Sobre mi cadáver—  
le dijo a su prima. Y lanzandole una mirada retadora a los otros -hombres- que se encontraban ahí. No dudaba que ellos fueran los primeros en atacar.

—Ge-hee, y sobre el mio— Gajeel cubrió a Juvia. Dispuesto a matar a quien fuera necesario. Se bañaria en sangre, si con eso lograba sacarlas vivas de ahí.

—Pues los mataré para sobrevivir— Zancrow le entregó el cuchillo a Rusty y abrió la tijeras.

[...]

La lucha por sobrevivir estaba empezando, ignorando que, en un lugar, alguien los observaba.

—Eso, mis niños, descubran el placer de matar, así mi querida Juvia se culpara, y será más frágil, y más frágil, de acorralar— se levantó de su silla, quitando la atención de uno -de tantos- monitores. —Tantos años planeando esto, tantos años, esperando que estuvieras lista, pronto, pronto te mostraré mi amor, y serás mía, mía como debiste de ser en medio de las llamas—

* * *

N/A Flor, me lo dejaste muy difícil. Confieso, que tu petición desde antes de saber que me tocaría hizo que me doliera la cabeza. Aunque Lira me dijo que me había tocado una con muchos detalles, imaginé que era el tuyo.

Tu petición fue:Lugar: Una escuela/preparatoria. Género: Horror/Hurt/Comfort. Trama: Seria sobre un asesino serial que en el pasado mató a la familia Lockser pero Juvia sobrevivió (alguna razón para ello) y esta a medida que va creciendo tiene traumas psicológicos sobre que lo que pasó es su culpa y que debe alejar a la gente para que no terminen igual por lo que es muy cerrada. En la secundaria se reencuentra con una amiga de la infancia (preferible que sea Erza pero puede ser otra) que la ayuda a superar eso y aquí entra Gray. Este la ayuda para que poco a poco se recuperé y ahí inserten momentos románticos, pero el asesino vuelve por la última víctima (o sea, regresa para matar a Juvia) y encierra a los alumnos en la escuela para un juego mental, deberán ocultarse para no ser capturados o sino morirán (antes de cada muerte habra tortura) que sea una escuela pequeña ya que solo habra siete escondites para que se vean obligados a matarse entre si o algo parecido a los juegos del hambre pero si alguien entrega a Juvia oficialmente el juego termina. Será algo como una casa del horror donde la única forma de salir es traicionarse, todos contra uno por lo cual Gray tendrá que proteger a Juvia (se puede incluir otros personajes para armar un grupo) al final la captura el asesino y dejó a su criterio el rescate. (Sí desean pueden matar al asesino, me agrada la idea y no tengo problema en ello)

Muy largo T.T he sufrido horrores. Pero me he esforzado mucho. No quería publicar hasta tenerlo terminado, pero tampoco quería que la lectura se te hiciera larga, así que lo dividi. Omiti tu petición especial, porque eso será para el siguiente capítulo. Creo, que como todas, no es mi género, yo estoy casada con el sensual angst(?) ¡Pero puse mucho esfuerzo! Y atormente gente con mis lloriqueos... el 28 tendrás el final, palabra de niña exploradora borracha! Espero que se acerque aunque sea un poco a lo que querías, e igual, que lo que sigue sea de tu agrado.

¡Feliz San Valentín -muy- atrasado!

Un saludo y un beso a todos por leer, en especial a mi musa personal, que stalkeara esto, a mi proveedor de polvo de hada, que me dio ideas, a mi hermano separado al nacer, por darme ánimos. Y a mi hermanita por levantarme la moral en el Whattsapp, ah! Y a la jefa, porque me amenazó con la chancla sino lo acababa(?)

Gracias a todos, y espero que te guste Florecita :3


	2. La sangre, todo lo tiñe

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este fic es dedicado a Florecita1008JG por el intercambio ¿Feliz San Valentín mi amor? del foro 413 days!  
Palabras: 1899. Muy corto. Pero no me salió más.  
Advertencias: OoC -como siempre- AU pequeñas pistas. Y recuerden, en una obra nada es lo que parece hasta que baja el telón.

Ya saben que las _letras así_ son recuerdos.

Notas de la autora al final.

* * *

 ** _La sangre todo lo tiñe_**

* * *

Rusty se lanzó sobre Gray, pero este logro evitar el cuchillo, ganándose un corte en el brazo. Hizo una mueca de dolor, sabía que no le ganaría, así como que no lograría quitarle el cuchillo, debía razonar -o al menos intentar- con el. Cubrirse y tratar de no morir, de lo contrario, Juvia moriria tambien. Y vaya a saber, que más podría pasarle a ella. Se estremeció de sólo pensarlo, un corte en la mejilla lo hizo volver a la realidad mientras de reojo vio a Gajeel, sorprendiendose de la escena que ocurría delante de el.

Zancrow se le había lanzado con todo, y con las tijeras abiertas, listas para cortar -matar- en cualquier momento. Gajeel sonreía, como si pelear a muerte lo exitara. Levy ahogó un grito. Juvia cerró los ojos. Sin nisiquiera dudar un segundo -milésima de segundo- logró romperle la muñeca -causando un grito del rubio- logrando que soltara, lo suficiente, el objeto cortante. Se lo arrebató, y sin decir nada, sin parpadear, se lo encajó, directo en la vena yugular. Profundo. Girandolo, saco la pieza, y la limpio en su playera. Recordando la mirada de sorpresa del -ahora muerto- Rubio. Con su primer último suspiro arrebatado, y una sensación aterradoramente, agradable.

La segunda vida fue tomada. Y fue arrebatada por uno de ellos.

Juvia se sentia culpable, su primo habia matado por ella, Gajeel habia teñido sus manos de rojo escarlata -y era por ella-  
"Culpable"  
"Se irá al infierno contigo"  
"¿Qué tan maldita debes de estar para que tu propio primo no dude en matar por ti"  
"Contaminas todo"  
Lágrimas se le escaparon. Las voces tenían razón, por ella, todos mancharian sus manos con sangre. Tiñerian con rojo su vida. Y la única culpable, sería ella.

Levy no creía lo que estaba viendo; Y menos creía que, por un momento, vio placer en los ojos de Gajeel. Yukino no podía creer lo que había presenciado. Las otras cuatro personas, se vieron entre si, Sorano apretó el cuchillo en su mano, poniéndose delante de su hermana, y escondiendo el arma. Ultear estaba más interesada viendo a su primo, ocultando un jarrón atrás de su espalda. Erik sonreía cruzado de brazos mientras se recargaba en la pared. Minerva meditaba el asunto. Rusty no hizo ningún ademán de dolor por la muerte de su amigo, al contrario, aumentó la firmeza en su cuchillo, dispuesto a matar -para no morir- se agachó, logrando hacerle un corto en la espinilla, Gray cayó de rodillas, viendo de reojo a peliazul, viéndola con dolor, y arrepentimiento.

Alguien agarró una varilla metálica que se encontraba en el pasillo, camino hasta el par que discutía, y sin más, lo atravesó por la espalda. Los gritos volvieron a invadir el lugar. La sangre volvió a escurrir. Otro cadáver, un herido. La varilla cayó. Juvia y Levy fueron a ayudar a Gray.

—Era un peligro, ya estaba fuera de control— murmuró Minerva mientras veía como unas gotas de sangre mancharon sus zapatos. Algunos la observaron horrorizados -olvidando que Gajeel igual había matado sin titubear- Ultear vio que su primo iba a hablar, y lo calló.

—Yo pensaba hacer lo mismo— dijo encogiendose de hombros, mientras mostraba el jarrón que ocultaba. —Primero estas tu, primito—

Tres muertos iban, y un hombre enmascarado sonreía feliz, esa morena le gustó, no titubeo en matar, si pudiera apostar, apostaría por ella. —¡Eso! Me gusta la historia que están creando...—

Todos estaban recargados contra la pared. Minerva había matado a traición, así que cualquiera podríahacerlo.

Una risa se escuchó.

《 Tic tac, tres han caído. Tic tac, han matado a dos. Debo creer que han decidido jugar, eso me alegra, matense entre ustedes, así me será más divertido el desenlace. Tic tac quiero ver mas sangre. Tic tac, no me aburran》

—Quiere que nos matemos ya entre nosotros— dijo Erik mientras observaba a -su novia- Sorano. A el la situación no le importaba, sólo quería salir de ahí con ella. Y con Yukino, estaba conciente que tenia que tenia que cuidar a la menor, lo pensó desde que Sorano tomó -disimuladamente- el cuchillo. No era para protegerse a ella, no,era para proteger a su hermana. Erik sabía, que para poder salir con su novia de ese lugar, debía asegurarse que Yukino salga con ellos. Salir los tres con vida, los demás, para el, podían morir.

Ultear sólo veía a Gray. Dispuesta a todo. Mataría por el. Porque el es su familia. Observó a los demás, estaba segura que Erik pensaba en las hermanas Aguria. Que Sorano sólo pensaba en Yukino. Que Gray pensaba en Juvia. Gajeel en las dos peli-azul. Yukino, y Levy debían estar asustadas. Pensando en cómo escapar. Juvia debía querer entregarse. Y Minerva, ella saldría viva, sin importar que. Era a quien consideraba más fuerte.  
Talvez era a quien se enfrentaría por -proteger- a su primo enamorado.

—Juvia se entregará para que todos vivan, porque Juvia no quiere causar mas daño, provocar más sangre.

—Eso sería absurdo— comentó Ultear —Aun si te entregamos, o te entregas,el nos matará, de eso no tengo la duda. ¿Para que dejar testigos?

—¡Yo prefiero morir por decisión a que me maten!— exclamó la albina menor, mientras se dejaba caer al piso, desesperada.

—Yo soy pequeña...— susurró Levy —Podría buscar alguna salida, escabullirme por ahí, y buscar ayuda

—Y explotar en mil pedazos, enana

—Es una posibilidad, Gajeel, no abriré del todo la ventana, y seguro así logró salir

—Es su decisión, y debemos apurarnos— dijo Erik, mientras pateaba la mano de un cadáver.

Levy se dirigió a una ventana que se encontraba en el cuarto de servicio, nerviosa, temblorosa. Le dirigió una rápida mirada a Gajeel, y suspiró. Un lento y profundo suspiro.

—Levy-san, no tiene porque hacerlo.

—Lo hace por sobrevivir, no por ti— contestó una albina, harta, cansada, y aunque quisiera negarlo, preocupada.

—Levy, por favor, ten cuidado.

La pequeña peli-azul abrió con cuidado -sólo un poco- la ventana, volvió a tomar aire, se subió sobre una silla, y sacó una pierna. Nada paso, un suspiro -colectivo- de alivio se escucho.

—Lo lograremos, lo haremos— Yukino trataba de animar al grupo.

Levy sacó un brazo. Sonrió aliviada. La esperanza volvía en todos. Juvia tuvo un presentimiento al ver como Levy sacaba la cabeza.  
Levy abrió los ojos al ver, un aparatito. —Cuida...— no terminó de gritar.

Un sonido se escucho.  
El humo los invadió.  
Una explosión ocurrió.

Juvia abrió los ojos lentamente, los oídos le zumbaban, alcanzó a ver llamas.

Gajeel se levantó presuroso, asustado, vio a su prima y respiro, vio el cuarto de servicio y ahogó un grito, Levy había explotado, sólo quedaba su zapato - con un poco de carne al rojo vivo- y pequeñas llamas que amenazaban con quemar el lugar. Un pitido se escuchó.

La alarma contra incendios sonó. Y agua empezó a caer.

Una -maldita- voz se escuchó. Pero esta vez, sonaba más enojado que entretenido.

《¡Les dije que no podrían escapar! Pensé que les había quedado claro ya... Como veo que se rehusan a participar en mi obra, tendré que entrar en acción yo. De los doce, quedan ocho, he matado a dos, han matado a dos. Al final, los mataré a todos》

—¡Que mierda hicimos!— grito Sorano, por primera vez, mostrando preocupación. Erik la abrazó mientras besaba su cabello.

—Podremos salir con vida— Gray tomó la mano de Juvia.

—Sólo debemos buscarlo, encontrarlo y matarlo nosotros— dijo decidida Ultear mientras observaba a su primo. Todos asintieron de acuerdo.

"Haz contaminado a todos"  
"Todos pecaran por ti"  
"Maldita y mil veces, maldita"

Juvia sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era volverse loca en esos momentos. Sólo Gray se dio cuenta que algo le ocurría, contra todo pronóstico, la atrajo hasta el, y la abrazó, enfrente de todos, acarició su mejilla, y le susurró al oído —Cuando todo esto termine, te diré algo, que, hmp. Cambiará todo para bien.— Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y sólo asintió. Los demás ignoraron la escena, a excepción de uno, que gruño molesto.

—Vamos a movernos.

Empezaron a caminar, con nervio, según sospechaban, el señor -asesino- misterioso se encontraba ahí, acechando desde algún rincón oscuro. Observando como ellos caminaban, buscándolo. Esperando por ellos. Esperando por ella.

Y Juvia, ella por primera vez siente que podrán, porque Gray sin saber, ha dormido las voces dentro de ella. Y sin esas voces, ella es fuerte. Y quiere serlo. Porque ahora ella ha decidido participar el el juego, porque ella ha elegido teñir sus manos de rojo. Su vida. Todo por ellos, no sólo por su Gray-sama, no, por todos, porque, todos están dispuestos a matar a su mayor pesadilla. Así que ella matara para que ellos sobrecivivan.

En una habitación tal vez lejana, tal vez cercana por donde los otros caminan, alguien ríe mientras guarda una navaja en su tobillo, y toma dos pistolas. Saldrá de cacería, y saldrá victorioso, regresará con su presa. Con su objetivo, antes de salir, observa una foto vieja en su cartera, donde sale el -más joven- y una peli-azul. Los recuerdos invaden su mente.

Recuerdos de la preparatoria. Recuerdos con su gran amor. De cuando la dejó, y cuando volvió junto a ella, ella ya estaba casada con otro. Y con dos niñitas.

 _En medio de las llamas vio a Juvia gritar por su familia, el se acercó, ensangrentado como estaba, como estaba después de apuñalar una y otra vez al infeliz que se atrevió a robarle lo que mas quería. Apuñalar al -amor de su vida- mujer que no lo espero. La que lo engañó. Y de matar a la mocosa, que le recordaba su traición._

 _Se lamentó ¿Tan lejos había llegado por su -viejo- gran amor? Se quedaba igual que al principio, sólo y sin quien amar._  
 _Y, entonces la vio. Como una luz en medio la oscuridad de su locura, como un Dios que te promete su perdón si te arrepientes lo suficiente. Como agua que apagará las llamas de sus pecados. El agua que limpiara la sangre que lo baña. Se acerca a paso lento por ella, ella llora, y el le dice que estará bien. Que ahora están juntos y nadie podrá separarlos. La abraza, porque se siente tan real, Juvia llora en sus brazos. Y su mente viaja quince años atrás cuando se abrazaba así con su gran amor. Y la idea llega a su mente. Y le gusta. ¡Juvia se parece tanto a ella! Entonces la cuidara, la criara, y cuando ya sea lo suficientemente mayor, será suya. Será el pago de su traición, será su recompensa. No nota cuando un pequeño peli-negro llega._

 _—Papá ¿Por qué tu y Juvia están bañados de sangre? ¿Por qué tanto fuego? ¿Los tíos? ¿Mi prima Luna?_

 _El abre los ojos por la sorpresa. Nunca imagino que alguien más supiera. Pero sonríe, porque ha visto en los ojos de su hijo, y sabe que también la quiere._

 _—Lo único que importa, es que Juvia será nuestra. Sólo eso importa Gajeel._

 _El pequeño sonríe, complacido. Porque ha entendido el punto. El hombre cree que es como una obra de teatro. Donde más actores llegarán a la puesta. Esta es la primera llamada. Y aún le falta mucho que arreglar. Así como pensar, ¿Cómo quitará a Gajeel de su camino?_

 _—Tic tac, como deseo que el tiempo avance ya._

* * *

N/A ¿Perdí el toque del capítulo anterior?

El final aún no me sale. Repito, se como acabará, lo tengo todo planeado, pero no encuentro las palabras. Di una fecha, y no pude cumplir, así que por eso les dejo este "semi-resheno" Aun no menciono quien es el señor asesino, quiero que sepan, que SI se quien será, lo se desde antes de empezar escribir, quienes me conocen saben que no soy capaz de escribir ni una letra, sino se como acabará. Así es mi proceso de escritura. Musa-chan llega, platicamos de lo que quiero hacer, y ella me da opciones, las analizamos, y si musa-chan esta de humor, lo escribimos. El problemas es que ella es muytemperamental; Se enoja conmigo cuando estoy ocupada para escribir, y se larga. Sin musa-chan, no escribo. Siento, que debo poner todo de mi, para ti Flor.

Gracias por sus comentarios y por darle en favoritos. Es una historia que pensé no gustaría, porque no sentí la petición como algo que yo podría escribir. Sigo pensando que pudo ser mejor, pero a la vez se que mi falta de talento me limita. Y que no tengo paciencia, aun asi es reconfortable leer que ha gustado.  
Gracias, y tengan paciencia, porque de verdad, trabajo en esto.  
Saludos y abrazos desde acá(?)


End file.
